To Confuse A Pure-blood (Or Two)
by HopelessHogwartian394
Summary: Basically Muggle-borns and Half-bloods confusing the hell out of their Pure-blood counterparts with their muggle culture references. Starting in Hermione's 8th year until the present day


Disclaimer: I have not, nor ever will, own any part of Harry Potter. or the Lion King, fabulous though they undoubtedly are. All rights to J.K. Rowling, Disney and Elton John. Enjoy and Review Dearies :)

Chapter 1 - November 1999

Hermione Granger was back at Hogwarts to complete her seventh year and to sit her NEWTS. This year, however, something was different about her. She had a hidden agenda on her mind; to get back at Malfoy and his cronies, and maybe have a little fun along the way. As she finished her breakfast, she glanced up from her book at the smirking Malfoy and his entourage of pure-bloods.

Suddenly an idea began to form in her mind, and she knew just who to ask for help. Stuffing her book into her magically extended book bag, she hurried off to the Owlery. She needed to send a letter to Fred and George.

A few weeks later a large, rectangular, book-shaped package arrived for Hermione, with a small note attached. While this was not unusual, for Hermione often received mail-orders form Flourish and Blott's. However, the violently orange WWW logo stamped on the package was. The attached note read:

_Hermione dearest, _

_It is simply fabulous to hear from you, and even better to hear that you are embracing your prankster spirit. Although who would have thought that little rule-abiding Hermione would be looking to us, the pranking masters, for advice._

_Anyway, this book is a compendium of all the spells and pranks we came across over the years, as well as a few we made up ourselves. _

_Enjoy, _

_Gred and Forge_

_P.S. This book is linked to our copy, and both will update magically whenever one of us adds something new._

With ten minutes until class began, Hermione stuffed the package into her bag, and left the Great Hall with everyone else. The unusual package that she had received was forgotten by all in the rush to get to class.

Over the next couple of days, however, many noticed the strange sounds that seemed to follow Hermione wherever she went. People heard singing in a strange, foreign-sounding language, accompanied by the sounds of animals when no animals were around. All the pure-bloods and a few half-bloods would look around confusedly, while most others would grin and hum along.

This continued for quite some time, until it became rather annoying for those who were around Hermione often. Finally, one lunch time in the Great Hall, Hannah Abbot stood up on the Hufflepuff table, yelled "Argh. I can't resist this anymore!" and began to sing.

"From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to be seen than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

Some say eat or be eaten

Some say live and let live

But all are agreed as they join the stampede

You should never take more than you give"

At this point, about twenty others dotted around the hall, including Hermione, stood up and joined in.

"In the circle of life

It's the wheel of fortune

It's the leap of faith

It's the band of hope

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle, the circle of life"

The 'chorus' sat down, and Hannah continued on solo, while at least half the hall, mostly Slytherins and pure-bloods watched on, gobsmacked, and with highly confused expressions on their faces

"Some of us fall by the wayside

And some of us soar to the stars

And some of us sail through our troubles

And some have to live with the scars

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round"

Hannah took a bow, and sat down in her chair to a deafening silence, which continued until a giggle was heard from the Gryffindor table, which soon developed into full-blown laughter, and spread throughout the hall amongst most of those who knew the song.

Later on Neville Longbottom caught up to Hannah.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?"

"Its our little secret."

And with that, she ran off, leaving behind one extremely confused Neville Longbottom.


End file.
